Tokyo Ghoul: Rise of Seth
by Bloodboss2000
Summary: AN: This is a port of my Fanfic From DA and more Chapters will come soon. Has for some sort of Summary, a small team of three individuals ranging from a literal Mary Sue and two Half ghouls adorning Egyptian Themed weapons and armour from a cult working with the CCG. Their mission? to find a ghoul killing the for mentioned cult members and bring him or her to justice.


In the Middle of the night, watching over the sleeping City of Tokyo from above one of the many Building in the Koto area kissing the sky with Steel lips. Standing near the edge of one of these buildings is a Tall, well-built man Dawning what appears to be robes of black and red, a decorative shoulder plate and a Darken skull with Golden markings near the eye of Egyptian origins. Then he heard loud thuds coming from the staircase behind him. The Stranger sighs and quilty said to himself "I guess that's him". Out of the dark came a sickly looking ghoul with a crudely made bird mask. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Shouted the Ghoul with rage boiling in his blood and puffing in his breath. The Stranger turned around to this weakly ghoul with a cold stern look. 'Do I know you by any chance?' " DON'T YOU DEAR PLAY DUNE ON ME DICKSHIT! YOU THAT FUCKER WHO MUNDER MY MOTHER!" the Stranger tilled his head in confusion from what the ghoul said. 'Can you say that slower and less like you are going to bust a vein. You sound like you might have ADHD' The Ghoul gritted his teeth and shouted "YOU! ARE! THE! ASSHOLE! WHO! KILLED! MY! MOTHER!" As he shouted towards the stranger in gold with angrier and frustration in his words. Then the stranger straightens his head and replied "Oh Yes. That sickly whore from 6th ward. She told me about you as she bled out with her entrails hanging out." He said to the rage full ghoul now with his blacken kagune bursting out of his shoulder 'How FUCKING DARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT MY MUM!' The weakly ghoul limed towards the stranger with no regards for safety. Then the Stranger ducked backwards as the ghoul limped over him. He grabbed him by the leg and smashes him down on the floor with the ghoul's back breaking from the Bruta force. Then He pressed down on the ghoul's chest with his boot and pulled out his Golden Khopesh and pointed the blade's tip near his weakly neck. "Now, There's no need to get bloody about something so petty like a loved one's death. But if you really miss her so badly. Maybe I can help you" The Stranger's tone was cold and intimidating causing the rage full ghoul to turn into pure fear and anxiety 'wha..what are you going to do?' The Stranger left his boot and grabbed the ghoul by his hair while the sword moved down to his chest."Well, that's quite simple. I'll take your life" The Stranger thrust his sword through the ghoul's chest with blood slowing bleed out. He dropped the bleeding ghoul and squatted down to him with red glowing eyes. "You know, this is how your so-called mother died. Bleeding out on the floor, awaiting the long wait to my Son Anubis. Your Heart will be weighed against a feather, If your heart is lighter than the feather, you will live in Immortal life in the Duat and If the opposite happens. You'll be devoured by his pet Ammit, But that what happens to humans when they die. As for you ghouls. You will be killed on the spot by Me." The ghoul spits blood at the Stranger's Mask and replies with what little energy he has left ' What the Hell are you talking about Dip-shit? I'm not dying just yet' The ghoul said with a Smug Attatoed and a smirking grin "In that case. I guess I have hastened your death" The Stranger got down and slits the ghoul's weakly throat. The Stranger got up and said his final words to the dying ghoul "I'm quite amazed you didn't recognise straight away, But I'll tell you my name. if it will bring you any comfort in who killed your Sorry excuse for a mother. I am Seth and I will continue my hunt until my dying breath." Then Seth turns around and jumps off the edge of the building, leaving the now dead ghoul with his blood spat on the floor.


End file.
